


Human

by StephHoechlin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Archangel Lucifer (Supernatural), Archangels, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hex Bags (Supernatural), Oral Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Vaginal Sex, Wing Kink, Winged Lucifer (Supernatural), Wings, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephHoechlin/pseuds/StephHoechlin
Summary: Becoming human had Lucifer feeling his emotions more than he did when he was an archangel, will he continue to do so when he eventually gets his wings and grace back?
Relationships: Lucifer (Supernatural) & Reader, Lucifer (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Supernatural)/Reader, Lucifer (Supernatural)/You, Lucifer/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/You, Lucifer/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Human

A strange feeling overcame you as soon as you entered the Men of Letter’s library, causing you to stop in the doorway and look around as the uncomfortable feeling increased, the brothers returning from a hunt while Lucifer who was now completely human was somewhere else in the bunker as he hid from his angel brothers. The bubbling sensation in your throat had you coughing and feeling your eyes widen when blood sprayed past your lips onto the floor in front of you, reaching up and holding your throat with one of your hands while the other braced yourself against the doorway when you heaved and more blood spilled out onto the wooden floor. 

“Hex bag.” You croaked, working out why you had felt off and why you were currently throwing up blood, forcing yourself to move towards the shelves before the pain had you doubling over with a cry. Retching, more blood flowed out and you knew you had to find the began quickly otherwise the brothers were going to come home to you dead on the floor, knowing you weren’t going to be able to make the search on your own. “Lucifer!” you cried, coughing harshly again and creating a larger mess around you, staggering over to the table and clutching the edge, digging your nails into the wood to keep yourself upright. “Lucifer!” The scream was a mix of desperation and pain as it felt like your inside were being blended, barely hearing the sound of footsteps over the throbbing in your ears as you forced yourself up again when your knees buckled, heaving up more blood down the front of your shirt and stumbling towards the shelves once more. 

“Patience is a virtue, (Y/n).” Your fingertips barely brushed the spine of a book before you fell backwards, crumpling to the floor with a hard thump just as Lucifer himself stepped into the large room, hearing his steps falter before they hurried over to where you had dropped. “(Y/n)?” 

“Hex…bag.” You croaked, turning your head to cough away from him as you felt his hands half picking you from the floor. “Please.” His hands left you and you heard him making a mess of the library as he searched through the shelves and cupboards, thumping books onto the floor as he swept them off the shelving, making you briefly wonder why he seemed too hectic about it before you could feel yourself having trouble breathing which had a strangled gasp emitting from you. 

“Hold on.” He insisted, banging more stuff to the floor which now seemed a far away sound as you could feel yourself slipping, your eyes snapping open a little more when a sharp sting met your cheek, your foggy brain taking a few prolonged seconds to realise that Lucifer had slapped you. “What do I do with it?” Choking up more blood you grabbed his hand and placed it on your jeans pocket which had him feeling the lighter that was in there, prompting him to stuff his fingers in and pull it out right as you couldn’t breathe anymore, just catching the light flicker into life from the corner of your eye before everything went black. 

Your throat clearing had you gasping a large lungful of air in, opening your eyes again and finding your eyes locking with Lucifer’s as he was staring down at you, the frown on his face portraying one of worry until he realised you were still alive. Coughing slightly and being relieved when no more blood came out, reaching out and grabbing the front of his shirt to help haul yourself upright so you were sitting up instead of laying sprawled out on the floor, looking down at yourself and wrinkling your nose at how much had projectiled out of your body.

“I fucking hate witches.” You cleared your throat lightly as your voice sounded a little hoarse, most likely due to straining when you were throwing up the blood, focusing your gaze on Lucifer and narrowing your eyes. “You slapped me.”

“You were dying.” 

“Do you always slap dying people then?” you remarked, making him scowl at you before your heads turned when the sound of people entering the bunker echoed through the space, not realising you still had your fingers fisted into the front of the devil’s shirt until Sam and Dean froze in the doorway. “…I’ll clean as soon as I’m feeling better, I promise.” 

“What the hell happened?”

“What the hell did you do to her?” Dean strode forward with an angry glare aimed at the man next to you before you raised your hand to get him to stop, watching his eyes flick over to the still smouldering hex bag that you noticed lay a couple of feet away from where you had been lying. 

“I saved her life, but it’s not like any of you care. You’ll still put the blame on me.” Lucifer’s sass made a reappearance and you sighed quietly when you clicked that he was right, carefully unclenching your fingers from his shirt which had him glancing back at you. 

“How’d a witch get in here?” Sam questioned, walking over and nudging the destroyed hex bag with the toe of his boot before moving to the bookshelves which were a complete wreck where Lucifer had ripped the books out of place. 

“Thank you.” You said softly, finding your eyes locking with Lucifer’s blue ones which had a curious glint entering them when he realised you were being sincere. “You didn’t have to help, but you did.” He shrugged and absentmindedly wiped the smear of blood you’d left on the front of his shirt where your fingers had been. 

“They’d have tried to kill me if I didn’t, and I am currently human. A little more disposable than archangel status right now.” You rolled your eyes at his attitude before trying to get yourself back up onto your feet, only to have your arms give out on you as you managed to get onto your knees, tipping forward and you would have faceplanted the hard floor had Lucifer’s large hand not caught your face in time, feeling his knuckles thump the wooden floor instead of your nose. 

“(Y/n)!” Sam’s hands grabbed under your armpits and easily hauled you up, letting you lean back against him as your head swam from the sudden movement, feeling yourself pout as you grew dizzy from blood loss. “You need to sleep this off.” You hummed and reached out, making grabby hands towards the devil as he remained on the floor where you had just been.

“I don’t think so.” Dean stated, grabbing your hands himself which had you frowning and snatching your hands out of his, your half open eyes catching the deep frown gracing his face as he shared a look with his brother who was still holding you up. 

“I can-”

“No.” Both brothers stated at the same time, making you turn stubborn and worm your way out of their grasps to stagger towards the door where the bedrooms were located, deciding to help yourself if they wouldn’t let who you wanted do it. 

“(Y/n).” With as much coordination as you could cope with you managed to lift your arm up and flash them the finger on your way out. “She’s gonna hurt herself.” 

“Fuck it, it’s down to her.” Dean’s voice was the last you heard as you moved further away from them, making it a little further down the hall before pressing your back against the wall and sliding down it until you were sat on the floor, listening out for the sound of anyone following you before you let the tears fall from your eyes. Your knees were pulled up against your chest and your head hung between them as you let the tears drip onto the stone floor, shivering as you sat in the cold hallway and cried to yourself, half from the experience you’d just had and half from the fact that you’d let yourself fall for the human archangel. 

You don’t know how long you sat there for, but you found yourself beginning to drift off to sleep until you jerked awake when a pair of arms slid around you and picked you up from the floor, sluggishly moving your arm to hit the person only to stop when you recognised the large figure to be Lucifer. With a small huff you let yourself be carried, letting your head fall to the side and land on his shoulder as your eyes fluttered once more. 

“The apes are on another hunt.” His voice was smooth as it met your ears, surprising you with how quiet it sounded from his usual volume, turning your head more and hiding your face in the side of his neck as you closed your eyes, not knowing where he was taking you and not bringing yourself to care. Opening your eyes when you found yourself being placed on the floor you saw that you were in one of the bathrooms, a small frown creasing your forehead as you watched Lucifer reach into the shower and turn it on, flicking his hand to get most of the water off it before returning to you, his face neutral as he began tugging your shirt over your head and finding that you didn’t mind his actions and you let him strip you until you were completely unclothed before him. 

Wordlessly he scooped you up again and gently placed you in the shower, looking down at you as you were sat on the floor under the stream of warm water, the dried blood beginning to wash away down the drain as you sat there. Your eyes glanced over at him when you heard the sound of clothes rustling, discretely watching him undress himself before he sat behind you and began washing your hair to get the blood out of it, surprising you but you let yourself enjoy it as you still felt weak from the hex bag the witch had left. Letting your eyes slip closed once more you felt the warm water on your head as his fingers ran through your hair, washing the shampoo out before you felt your body tip backwards and lean against him, your head on his shoulder as he began washing the dried blood that was stuck to your skin. Your body practically went limp as you relaxed from his touch, hearing the quiet chuckle he let slip before his arms wrapped around your waist and he linked his hands across your stomach, holding you as the two of you sat under the stream of warm water. 

A small moan escaped you when you felt his lips skim across the side of your neck, feeling him smile before he kissed the sensitive skin just below your ear, prompting you to tilt your head so he had more access which he took advantage of and began nibbling marks across your pale skin. Deciding he was teasing too much you managed to sit yourself upright and turn around so you were facing him, straddling his hips and feeling him already hard against the inside of your thigh, grasping his face in your hands and pressing your lips to his as his large hands caressed your sides, his thumbs barely brushing against your breasts as they ascended. You moaned into his mouth as his hands grasped your breasts, running the pads of his thumbs over your nipples which had them hardening at his touch as his tongue slipped past your lips to taste you. The hotness welled up in you and you found yourself grinding down on him, making the both of you moan as his hands moved to grab your hips, forcing you to keep moving against him. 

“I want you.” You breathed hotly against his lips, bumping foreheads lightly and seeing the way his lips curved upwards before you gasped in pleasure as one of his fingers ran along your folds, teasingly dipping into you before moving away when you ground down in an attempt to get him further, whimpering when you lost his touch which had him chuckling. “Please, Lucifer.” You whispered, hearing him groan when your fingers delicately wrapped around his cock and you stroked him slowly a few times, his breath puffing across your lips as your faces remained close. His hands held your hips and he pulled you closer, making you hold him until he was positioned at your entrance, letting yourself sink down onto him slowly which had your body tingling. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he moved so your back was flat on the floor while your legs were wrapped around his hips, his hands braced either side of your head as he thrust into you, the water hitting his back and spraying around the both of you, moaning at how deep he was thrusting himself before his lips were on yours once more which had your fingers burying in his wet hair. 

One of his hands moved from beside your head and you soon felt his rough thumb rubbing circles on your clit, your hips jerking up to meet his which sent him deeper and the both of you moaned against each other’s lips, your lips breaking away from his as you gasped in pleasure. His mouth attached to the side of your neck and in turn you bit down gently on his shoulder, having him groan into your skin as your hands slid down to his back, digging your nails into his back which had him arching close to you, his chest pressing into yours. 

“Lucifer.” You moaned, clutching him tighter to you and feeling him shudder on top of you which had you flinching lightly when water sprayed onto your face before your toes curled when you could feel the warm sensation in your abdomen growing, knowing you were going to be releasing soon due to his thumb still being on your stimulated clit. A cry slipped past your lips and your walls contracted around him as you came, making him moan as he continued to thrust before you felt him spill into you, his hips stuttering to a stop before his arms were around you and rolling so the both of you were lying on your sides under the still warm running water.

“Better?” You snorted as you laughed, nuzzling your face against his chest before shuddering when he shifted and slid his softening member out of you.

“Actually, yes. Thank you.” He chuckled and you felt his lips press against your hairline, feeling his smile as they remained there. “It’s been a while since I had an orgasm as good as that.” He actually laughed a little and your lips curved up into a smile, liking the sound of it before you managed to sit yourself upright, the warm water hitting your back as you looked down at him as he moved to lie on his back, his blue eyes glinting as he gazed back up at you.

“So, we have this bunker to ourselves for a few days…” His eyebrows wiggled suggestively and you smiled, knowing you would finally be able to live out what you had wanted to do with the devil since meeting him a few years ago, though in the back of your mind there was a nagging thought that he wouldn’t be the same if he regained his grace. Pushing those thoughts away you grinned at him and let yourself have some fun for once, the shower soon turned off and the both of you ending up in your bedroom for the next few days until Sam and Dean got back from the hunt. 

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Your fears had been correct, a few months later Lucifer disappeared and never came back to the bunker, news soon spread that the archangel had gotten his grace back and you went back to hunting with the brothers acting like nothing had happened even though your heart ached in your chest. 

With sluggish steps you walked into your motel room, a separate one from the brothers, and locked the door before heading straight for the bathroom, running a hot bath in an attempt to soothe your aching muscles from being thrown around by a hateful spirit, cracking the stress from your neck as you undressed and washed your face while the tub was filling. After adding some cold water so you wouldn’t burn yourself you sunk into the bath and let a small sigh slip past your lips, closing your eyes as the back of your head leant against the edge of the tub and letting yourself relax so your muscles could untense. Only a few moments passed before you grew uncomfortable, feeling as though someone was looking at you, knowing it could only be something supernatural as you had checked the room and locked the door. Waiting a few seconds to gather yourself you opened your eyes and reached for the angel blade which should have been in your clothes pile, only to find it not there. 

“This would hurt, you know.” Your outstretched fingers curled into your palm, feeling your eyes widen briefly as you recognised the voice that had spoken before turning your head to see Lucifer standing by the door with your angel blade held loosely between his fingers, the pout on his lips seeming more over the top than it should be. “After everything between us, you go to stab me.” 

“You could have been anything before I opened my eyes.” You muttered, scowling at him as you sat back in the bath once more. “Everything between us? It was sex.” You paused. “Good sex, and then you left. I was stupid to open my legs for you.” Anger flashed across his face and the metal clang of the blade hitting the floor had you wincing lightly before the powerful archangel was crouched beside the tub, his blue eyes locking on you with an intensity that had you flicking your gaze away from him. 

“That’s what you think? I left?” 

“You did, it’s been months. Why should you stay with a human? I know what you think of us, and for some naïve reason I thought maybe I could lighten that opinion.” Deciding to be fickle you flicked some of the water at him, turning your head so you were looking at the wall and not anywhere near him. 

“Flicking water at me, really?” You scowled and cupped your hands under the water, filling your palms before throwing it straight at his face, proving your point. “(Y/n).”

“I’m not scared of you.” You grumbled, turning your head back again once glancing over to see his fingers wiping the water from his eyes. “We had sex, you left, retrieved your grace, you stayed away, now you interrupt my bath.” Your eyebrows furrowed as you saw his hand appear in front of your face, your nose scrunching as he pressed two fingers against your forehead, feeling a warmth rush through you as your aches and pains vanished before his touch was gone. 

“I could feel when I was human.” 

“State the obvious.” You muttered, yelping when his rough fingers pinched the top of your arm, swivelling your head around and pinning a glare on him as he had the audacity to smirk at you, grabbing your hands and preventing you from splashing him again. “What do you want, Lucifer?” 

“I felt for you when I was human.” You huffed. “Those feelings have lingered since I got my grace back.”

“They’ll go away soon enough.” 

“They’ve stayed for the months since I’ve had it, they haven’t dampened, they are still firmly here!” His voice raised slightly, hearing the frustration enter his tone and feeling his larger hands tighten around your own. “I still love you.” You choked slightly on the air you’d just breathed in and turned your head to look at him with wide eyes, seeing the grumpy expression on his face while you looked at him in shock. “Why do you think I helped with that hex bag? I could have just let you die.” Tugging one of your hands free of his you placed your fingers under his chin and moved his head up slightly, making his gaze flick back up to meet yours, your eyes narrowing as you peered into his blue irises. “I’m not lying.” You spotted what you were searching for and leant forward, kissing him softly as your hand moved to the side of his face, his stubble pricking your palm. 

“I know.” His large hands grabbed either side of your head, pulling you forward until you were pressed against the side of the tub and pressing his lips more firmly to yours. “I love you too.” You said against his lips, his nose nudging yours as you saw the smile that quirked his lips. 

“I know. I saw the way you used to look at me.” You huffed and felt his arm dip into the water to curl around your back, feeling a strange weightlessness before finding yourself on a large bed that had deep red silk sheets, you now dry and Lucifer completely naked beside you, propped up on one of his elbows as he looked at you. 

“Are you trying to woo me with a nice bed?” 

“I’m going to do much more than that.” He smiled, his voice taking on more of a husky tone as he used his free hand to draw aimlessly on your stomach with his fingers. He said something else, but your attention was completely captured by the massive white wings that suddenly appeared from his back, surprising him when you shot upright and leant over him, reaching out and brushing your fingers through the soft feathers which had his body going rigid. His large hand grabbed yours and he pinned you back down to the mattress, half leaning over you with an expression you couldn’t quite figure out. “What did you just do?” he demanded, causing you to look questioningly up at him before flicking your eyes behind him to the incredibly large wings spread out across the room, squinting slightly as you caught sight of flecks of gold speckled through the feathers. “…you can see them?” You hummed and managed to wiggle your wrists free of his grip, reaching behind him and burying your fingers into the soft feathers, being surprised at the very vocal moan he let out and feeling him harden against your thigh. “No one’s supposed to see them except…” 

“Except who?” you asked, continuing to run your fingers through the feathers before finding the incredibly soft fluffy ones where the wings attached to his back, not being able to help yourself as you squirmed your way out from under him and moved to rub your face into the downy feathers with a smile. Lucifer laid on his front as you draped yourself over the back of him, your arms hugging his sides as you buried your face into his feathers, feeling his wings shudder from your affectionate touch. 

“An angel’s soulmate.” You paused and blinked for a second in surprise before stretching yourself out so you could place your head next to his, looking at him and seeing how soft his blue eyes were as he looked at you which had you leaning closer and pressing a kiss to his cheek. One of his hands grasped the back of your thigh and you smiled at the familiar roughness of the underside of his hand on your skin, nuzzling your face into his hair and weaving your fingers into his wings once more. “You want this?” His grip tightened on you as you kissed the top of his back, hearing the pleased groan that rumbled in his throat as your breasts dragged along his wings when you moved, the small downy feathers causing your nipples to harden as they tickled. 

“I want you to take me as your soulmate.” You said softly, trailing your lips over the cool skin of his back until your face was buried in the feathers again, his hand having moved up to your side when you slid down, kissing the small space between his wings and smiling as he shuddered. “I love you, Lucifer.” You murmured, trailing your fingers across his back and feeling the strong muscles under his skin, before you were forced to lift yourself by sitting up as he shifted underneath you, soon finding yourself sitting just above his hips as his hands grasped your hips. He sat up and you slid closer to him, one of his hands weaving into your hair and tugging your head back which had him leaning in and kissing you, humming pleasantly against his lips as you could now feel the intimate connection thrumming between the two of you. 

“(Y/n).” A shiver ran down your spine as your name fell from his lips, aware of him smiling as his nose gently nudged yours, his hands trailing up your sides before you found yourself lying back on the bed with the archangel above you, his wings creating a large shadow which fell over the both of you. The silk sheets were smooth against your back, your legs hooking around him as he lowered his head and skimmed his lips over the side of your neck, your breath hitching slightly as they lowered until they enclosed around your left nipple, moaning softly as he suckled which had your hips pressing a little harder into his own. “I love you.” He said against your skin, lightly dragging his teeth over your nipple before moving across to the other, feeling yourself getting wetter as his tongue flicked over the hard nub, moaning as one of his hands slipped between your bodies and connected his thumb to your clit, rubbing which had you squirming as you got more turned on. 

Lucifer lowered himself down your body, his lips never leaving your skin as he went, until his face was between your thighs with his hands pushing them apart to make room for himself. His rough fingers stroked the inside of your thighs before his forked tongue ran through your wet folds, making you moan and curl your toes as he took his time in pleasuring you, your hands instinctively travelling down to his head where your fingers knotted in his hair. His name fell from your lips in a moan as he pushed two of his fingers into you, his other hand holding your hips down as they tried to arch closer to him, whimpering and tightening your grip on his hair as you could feel the familiar warmth developing, especially when his grace wisped up your body and swirled around your nipples. Goose bumps popped up on your skin and you cried out when his lips enclosed around your clit, sucking hard and bringing you closer to orgasm, snatching one of your hands from his head and grabbing the top edge of his left wing, shuddering as the groan he let out vibrated through you and sent you over the edge. Your breathing hitched as you came, releasing a strangled sound of pleasure as your back arched off the bed, your throat exposed as your head tilted back and your eyes screwed shut. Lucifer trailed himself back up your body as you gasped to get your breath back, retrieving your senses enough for you to grab either side of his head and pull him down so his lips pressed against yours, reaching one of your hands down and burying your fingers into his soft feathers. 

“You’re gonna kill me if you keep doing that.” He grunted against your lips, making you smile before giggling when he dropped his head further down and nuzzled his face in the side of your neck, the scruff along his cheeks and jaw prickling the sensitive skin there. His lips curved upwards against your skin as he listened to the moan that slipped past your lips when he slowly pushed himself into you, only stopping when he was fully sheathed inside which was when he lifted his head and gazed down at you, his blue eyes taking in your features with a look of affection no one had seen on the devil before. “Can you feel it?” You nodded, knowing he was referring to the soulmate bond that now thrummed between the two of you before he kissed you sweetly as he began thrusting deep and slow, causing your toes to curl as you hooked your legs up around his hips and continued to hold him close to you. 

“I almost forgot how good you felt.” You breathed, hearing the huffed chuckle that escaped him as he buried himself deep inside you, moving his hands to either side of your head on the bed to strengthen his thrusts. 

“I’ll make sure you never forget again.” You smiled and moved your other hand so both were gripping his feathers, causing his eyes to flash red as he growled and picked up the pace, jerking your body with every thrust which had you holding onto him like your life depended on it, your pleasure increasing as he hit perfectly every time. A squeal escaped you as his teeth bit down on the curve where your neck met your shoulder and you dug your nails into his back, feeling yourself getting closer and closer to release which had you shuddering under him, the coolness of his skin contrasted against your heated skin and caused goose bumps wherever his body touched yours. 

“Lucifer!” His name was a half moan half scream as it escaped you, letting yourself go as the building coil finally snapped and cumming hard, contracting around him as he continued to thrust and yanking harshly on the larger feathers further down his wings, relishing the loud moan he let out before his body jerked and stilled, spilling himself into you with another moan that hit right into your core. Your name was a whisper on his lips as he lowered himself and covered you with his large body, his wings shuddering as you removed your hands from them, wrapping your arms around his neck and brushing your fingers through his hair as his head had come to rest on your chest. A tired and satisfied smile graced your lips as you looked down at the top of his head before letting your eyes slip shut, feeling the warmth of his grace engulf you like a blanket of comfort before you whined when he moved, removing himself from you long enough to roll and lie on his back before dragging you onto him. 

“You are my everything.” He murmured, too quietly for you to make out all the words as his arms hugged around your back, your head resting on his bare chest as he folded his wings around you both, creating a shield from the outside world and cocooning you in a place you never wanted to leave. “I will always keep you safe.” Your nose brushed against his skin as you nuzzled into him, the smile still ghosting on your lips as your tiredness from the long day caught up with you, feeling him run his fingers through your hair which soothed you more than you already were. 

“I love you.” You whispered, knowing you’d said it more than once to him already, but you wanted him to know, aware of the kiss he dropped to the top of your head before you were drifting off into sleep. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed some more Lucifer!   
> \- Steph x


End file.
